Hogwarts Air Express
by Breathless Kisses
Summary: I got to thinking one day. Why must the always use the stupid train? Why not an airplane?


I've got to ask you to ignore bad grammar and bad paragraphing and such. I'm using word pad and it saves differently into Word. Just ignore the bad stuff for now. Eventually I will give you an edited version.This idea came to me one day. Why do they always use a train? We have airplanes now don't we........hehe........so this is suppose to be a silly little fic. If you like it and send me lots of reviews I may try to make a sequel ^_^  
Hogwarts Air Express Chpt 1  
There was a loud honking noise coming from the driveway. Harry ran to the window and looked outside. He recognized the Weasely's car sitting in the driveway and watched thrilled as Mr. and Mrs. Weasely jumped out of the car.  
  
Mr. Weasely stood examing the mail box for a whole five minuetes before Mrs. Weasely could pull him away. Harry ran out the front door and met them with a huge grin on his face.Mrs. Weasely pulled Harry into a tight hug,"Harry,dear, We've come to pay you a visit. We thought you might like to spend the summer with us this year."  
  
Harry's face lit up as he looked delightedly at the people who had become like a family to him."Really? The entire summer? I would love to, but Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia might not allow it."  
  
Mr. Weasely glanced towards the house and saw that Vernon and Petunia were standing in the doorway. He strode over to them and shook Vernon's hand excitedly. Vernon tried to extract his hand from Mr. Weasley's, but Arthur kept pumping away,"Such a pleasure to meet you. Now I wonder if you could tell me all about the function of the microwave. What exactly is it that you use it for?"  
  
"MR. WEASELY," yelled Mrs. Weasley,"LEAVE THESE POOR MUGGLES ALONE! BAD ENOUGH THAT WE JUST SHOW UP WITHOUT ONE WORD TELLING THEM WE WERE COMING BEFORE HAND! THEY MUST THINK WE'RE UNCIVILIZED! Oh, its so nice to meet you. I've just been waiting and waiting to come and meet you in person."  
  
Mr. Weasely seemed to wilt with unhappiness before giving the Dursely's a bright smile. He had finally let go of Vernon's hand and cleared his throat," You wouldn't mind if Harry came and spent the summer with us, would you?"  
  
Uncle Vernon growled out,"I suppose not. BOY! Go get your stuff and hurry up about it! We haven't got all day!"  
  
Harry tore through the house and hurridly shoved all his stuff into his trunk. Mr. Weasely appeared at the top of the stairs and helped Harry lug his trunk down the stairs and to the car.  
  
Harry gave his Aunt and Uncle an awkward smile and waved goodbye," So long, I suppose," he said shifting from one foot to the other.  
  
Aunt Petunia sniffed and Uncle Vernon frowned,"Be off with you. And mind you, make sure you stay for Christmas."  
  
Harry and the Weasely's climbed into the car and drove off without a backwards look.  
  
Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia stood in the doorway pretending to be good people when their next door neigbors came out to see who the funny people were in the funny clothes. Uncle Vernon's face turned a shade of purple as he continued to smile at Harry and Ron's parents as they pulled out of the driveway,"Bloody Menace," he muttered under his breath. "Come,Petunia, let's go back inside before the neighbors decide to actually speak to us." He marched back inside and bellowed,"Dudley! Come here at once!"  
  
A door slammed and Dudley's fat pink face could be seen peeking around the corner of the hallway,"Are they gone,Daddy," he whimpered."I thought they were going to turn us into frogs!"  
  
Uncle Vernon turned a darker shade of purple in anger,"They're gone. Get down here and help me put your trunk into the car. You're going to school early this year!"  
  
Aunt Petunia trembled at the doorway,"But Vernon, it's summer.We don't want our Dundley Wuddley spending his summer at school!"  
  
Uncle Vernon pressed his hand to his forehead,"Right you are Petunia. Never mind Dudley. Go unpack."  
  
Dudley fled back to his room while Vernon looked at his wife his face suddenly filled with glee,"I've just had a spectacular idea,Petunia! Those stupid wizard people love Harry so much, why don't we just let them adopt him? Or they could at least have custody of him. He's only here for the summer after all. It would save us so much embarrassment."  
  
Petunia sniffed,"How anyone could love that wretched child is beyond my understanding. Vernon, I think it's a splendid idea. You should get the papers drawn up immediately."  
  
Uncle Vernon hooked his fingers in his suspenders and looked immensly proud of himself. He decided that he would get the papers drawn up the next day.  
Of course the Weasely's said yes to adopting Harry.  
~~~~~  
  
Ok, I know there are some awkward parts but I was in a hurry to get this done. Whacha think?? 


End file.
